The tortured dwarf
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Kili is badly hurt. His family stays by his side and takes care of him. Hurt/sick/kili Caring/Fili and sweet/Thorin Dont think I'll finish
1. Poor Killi

**A/N:Better than the last...**

Killi woke with a start, first thing he was aware of was arms hurting and head was pounding. He lifted his head to look at his surroundings. His wrists were tied to a wooden pole and he looked down at his stomach to see another rope tied around his waist with his back propped up against a wooden pole. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there, the smell of the place was awful. The place was lit by torches on the rock walls, he wondered if it was a cave or if he was underground. There was a tall fire a good fifteen feet in front of him. There were bones scattered around the sandy floor some looked like animal while some looked human. He looked around wondering where the others were, he hoped they weren't in the same boat as he was. He looked up when he heard someone walking his way with heavy boots. They came from behind him and two orcs appeared in front of him smiling with their sharp ugly teeth.

"Now that you're awake we shall see to it that we make you feel welcome." The taller of the two said while he walked over to a stone table. They were almost human size but slightly smaller. "I've been waiting for someone to walk by here. It's been a while since I've gotten to break someone. Elves are so much fun…but dwarf, I've never."

The one still standing in front of Killi reached out with his large hand and grabbed Killi's hair. "Should be fun. If not I know where to find more of you. You deserve it since your leader killed our leader. But thanks to that gazat I'm now the leader." He laughed spit flying from his large slanted mouth landing near Killi's mouth making him want to gag. He smelt like something spoiled and damp.

"You will know of pain." The talker one said again turning away from the table. He now had a short curved black knife.

Killi's eyes went wide with fear. He started jerking against the ropes frantically. Right now he wished his brother was here with him. But then he re-thought it. No he didn't want him here, then he would be in the same boat, he hoped he was safe with Thorin.

The talker orc grabbed Killi's arm and put the blade on it. "Glob." He muttered slicing into his flesh cutting down his arm about three inches. He put his finger on the blood pooling and then lifted it to his nose, smelled it and then licked his finger. "Never tasted your kind before." He then started looking through Killi's clothes, and pulling stuff out. String, marbles, a small book, a metal spoon, small dagger, and a sweet wrapped in a piece of cloth. The orc opened it, smelled it and put it in his mouth. He gagged and spit it out.

Killi hissed as he looked away from the beast. Too bad he didn't choke on my cookie. He tried to remember how he ended up being caught, but his head hurt and his thoughts were clouded. He bit his lip as the orc started to run his knife across his arm again speaking in orcs tongue. He licked the red blood from the black blade. "Ang Gijak-Ishi" He put his hand down seeing something shiny around Killi's neck. The medallion that Thorin had given him that had been made in the mountain many years ago. When his hand was close Killi latched on with his strong teeth, biting as hard as he could. He had some satisfaction of hearing the orc screaming. Just before the other orc, slammed his fist in Kill's stomach, causing Killi's mouth to open as he tried to gasp for breath.

A third orc came over after taking a long piece of medal out of the fire and walking over to him. "Ghâsh." He whispered. Smiling he pressed the piece into Killi's jacket watching it melt as he pressed it harder making contact with Killi's left shoulder. He smiled with glee when Killi let out a yell, right now he wished he could understand what he was saying. First they speak English then they don't.

The taller orc grabbed a small fist of hair and put his other hand on his throat pulling. Killi felt his hair give way as the orc pulled harder and harder, only stopping when he had a nice amount of hair from the dwarfs head. Killi yelled out tears coming to his eyes. His head started to hurt worse, he wanted to rub it but was now fearful that he now had a boldspot. He was almost glad his hands were tied. For the first time in his life he was truly scared and it was the first time his brother wasn't there to make it all better.

A few hours before the hurt.

Thorin was riding his pony thought the night looking for a place to stop and rest. It was all quite not a sound around. Filli and Killi were poking at Bilbo with a twig they pulled off a tree a while back.

"Will you two stop it please?" Bilbo held up his hands in surrender but he lost his balance and fell backwards slipping off his pony's rear-end. The pony made a startling noise and kicked out catching Bilbo in the butt. The hobbit cried out as he flew through the air landing hard on his back in between the brother's ponies. "Ahug!" He shouted grabbing his rear eyes squeezed shut.

The brother's eyes went wide as they jumped off their ponies and grabbed the hobbit. "Are you alright?" Filli said as he patted Bilbo's back.

"No. I most certainly am not! Look what you caused." Bilbo tried to get up but his legs wouldn't allow him to just yet. "My bumb hurts! I think it's broken." He cried rubbing at it. "It's numb."

Gandalf looked back at the commotion seeing Bilbo on the ground he turned his horse around. "What happened?"

"It was an accident." Killi said feeling guilty for causing the hobbit to get hurt, he liked Bilbo, he really did he was just an easy target for teasing.

Filli pulled Bilbo up by himself helping him to stand. Gandalf looked at Killi with one eyebrow raised not convinced. "I'm sure it was. Are you ok Mr. Baggins?"

Bilbo looked up at the tall wizard. "I will be. Can I ride next to you?"

"Of course." Gandalf bowed his head.

The brothers helped Bilbo onto his pony being as careful as they could. Once the wizard and hobbit road off as they looked at each other with looks of oops. They got back on their ponies and poked at each other with their twig's laughing.

"I'm hungry." Bombur said waving his big spoon he held around.

"We will stop to rest later." Thorin told everyone.

Gandalf was behind him. "Don't you think we should stop here for the night?"

Thorin looked around at his men, they did look exhausted. "I suppose so." He held his fist up. "We will stay here for the night!" He heard some sighs and one sneeze, or what he hoped was a sneeze since it sounded off. He got off his pony and walked her over to a small tree and tied her off to its low branch. He patted her head looking over at his nephews thinking about letting them take first watch.

"My feet are killing me for some reason." Balin said to his leader leaning against a tree and smiling.

"That's because you're getting old." Dwalin teased patting him on his back.

"You're not fair behind brother." They laughed.

Filli nudged his brother's arm. "I'll be right back I'm going to go use a tree." He smiled jumping off his pony.

"Good idea!" Killi slipped off his pony and followed after his brother running to find the better tree.

They stopped dead when they saw something standing under a tree. It was too dark to see who it was but Filli drew his sword. "Who goes there?"

Killi drew his bow pulling back an arrow and the tallish figure stepped out growling, it ran at them. Killi released his arrow in the things chest. It went down making a screeching sound. "Orc!"

They turned around to run back to the camp but three more orcs were in their path. Filli ran at them sword high above his head doing his war cry. He sliced at the bulky one that was the closest but it ducked and struck at him catching Filli in the arm. "Ah!" He recovered quickly trusting his sword in the orcs stomach.

Killi released another arrow in to the back of the orcs head that was running up behind his brother. He heard rustling behind him, he dropped his bow turning around he tried to draw his sword but a large orc grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Gazat glob!" The orc said as he rammed the back of his sword into Killi's head watching him fall limp to the ground.

Filli turned in time to see what the orc did, with rage in his eyes he charged at the orc. Their swords collided but the orc had the upper hand and kicked his large foot out knocking Filli to the ground. He picked his foot up as Filli tried to get up and kicked him in the head knocking him out.

"Thrak- tak." He ordered as a smaller but muscled one came to stand next to him. "Ack!" He yelled as he saw more small dwarfs running at them.

"Filli! Killi!" Thorin yelled as he saw the two orcs standing above them.

"Choom!" The orc yelled as he pointed towards the dwarfs and more orcs ran out from the darkness. The bigger orc grabbed Killi and put him over the other orcs shoulder, watching him run back to there layer. He looked down at the other dwarf thinking about taking him as well.

He reached down and grabbed an arm, when he felt a burn hot pain in his chest as Thorin ran him through, he dropped next to Filli and lay there, dying. Thorin reached down and smacked Filli's cheek waking him up. He down at him and helped his nephew to his feet. "Where is your brother?"

"I don't know." Rubbing his head, he looked frantically around worried. "Killi!"

**A/N:That was hard! Glad its over.**


	2. Ears

_Wasnt planing on updating but since a few of you liked it I made up my mind to post. Hope ya'll like it. Lots of torchered Killi. It's not the best and I'm not that happy with it. _

_So thank you to the ones who reviewed! Sorry for any mistakes. Dont have a beta_

* * *

Killi coughed as he was able to breathe again after the orcs took turns hitting him in the stomach repeatedly. He could feel his ribs shift and move around as he wiggled trying to get his feet better under him.

The bigger orc came over with a long skinny silver needle smiling evilly. He stopped close to Killi's hand and grabbed hold of it and placed the needle just under his fingernail pushing it in slowly.

Killi tried to ball his fist up but the orc had a strong hold on him. As the needle went in further he let out a pained scream. It was a pain he had never felt before, it was white hot and shocking. The orc drove the needle in further spinning it with the tips of his fingers. Killi couldn't hold back the screams that left his lips. But soon the needle was ripped out and the orc started on his middle finger driving the needle under that nail as well. The orc finely let Killi bend his fingers and once he did the orc pushed the needle more causing it to come out of Killi's knuckle.

The orc could only laugh as Killi continued to scream. He pulled the needle out going back to his table to find something else to play with. He came back with something strange Killi had never seen before. The orc grabbed the sides of his cheeks making him open his mouth. He shoved the dirty object in his mouth and it grabbed one of the teeth in the back of his mouth. Killi's eyes went wide as he started to struggle. The orc pulled his arm back taking one of Killi's teeth with it. Killi closed his mouth eyes watering, his mouth quickly filled with blood. He spit, spraying blood on the orc.

The orc grabbed his lower lip and pulled and twisted it hard. He then picked up a long thin metal with long prongs on the ends. He motioned to another orc to hold the Dwarfs arm up, as he cut the shirt away from his wrist to just above the elbow. He pushed the metal into his elbow, and Killi felt the burn and the pain that drove through his arm and into his neck and head. Then he pulled it out, and repeated it.

Once they were done with that the smaller orc looked up at his leader. "Is it my turn Zoduz?"

The talker one nodded as he walked back over to his table.

The smaller orc bowed at him as he stepped in front of Killi. This one seemed to like to play with knifes as he took his black knife out again. He opened Killi's jacket in the front revealing his undershirt. He pulled that up and ran his blade over his chest. "This is going to be fun." He started to carve into his chest making a moon shaped mark. Killi flinched as the orcs blade started to trace his collarbone. He could feel blood leaking down his stomach. He couldn't hold back a scream anymore when the orc pushed the blade in his shoulder. Once he got his breath back he looked up at the orc as he looked down at him. As soon as the orc leaned in he spit in his face saliva mixed with blood. "Ahu! Buub!" The orc yelled back handing him across the face hard.

Killi couldn't do anything else than spit on the orc. I couldn't fight back and he could kick them since his feet were tied down. Right now he wished his uncle and brother would hurry and find him.

The orc looked beyond mad as he grabbed a whip and raised it in the air. "Snaga." The whip came cracking down on Killi's chest across his already carved chest. It cracked on his skin two more times when he cried out tears falling down his face. The orc smiled throwing the whip on the ground. Killi looked up at the orc as he stopped in front of him. He was looking him up and down. "What?" Killi's voice was wasp and course as he spoke.

"You look strange. You have no beard just pathetic stubs on your face, and you look more like a human but tiny." He laughed deciding to play with the dwarfs mind. "And you're too pretty." He began cutting and ripping off Killi's clothes. When he finished he had a pile of clothes on the ground. 'Now where did I begin? Oh yes' he thought as he grabbed Killi's belt, Killi was so afraid he forgot the pain, as he feared what they intended to do to him now. Uncle please save me, now. He thought. He got frantic and he managed to pull loose one arm from the ropes. He tried to get the other one loose. But he received a fist to the side of his head. He looked up into the evil face. That ugly orc grabbed Killi's chin making him look at him. The dwarf now had blood running down his chin.

He grabbed ahold of Killi's arm retying it to the pole. "Don't try that again gazat!" He back handed him again. "Maybe we should start to work on that face of yours." He spoke with a slur when he spoke to where Killi could understand him but in his own language it sounded less slurred. He reached his finger in Killi's mouth digging his dirty nails into Killi's tongue, cutting it, then his inner lips. Grabbing a bottle of something he poured into his mouth. It bubbled and Killi tried to scream again but he made gurgling sounds as he tried to spit out the fire that burned. His tongue and mouth started to swell. The orcs laughed as one reached down and grabbed his hand and bit him on the finger. The other orc smacked him. "Not yet. You can eat him later."

The smaller one nodded and reached behind him and pulled back a knife that was different from the last one he had it was shiny and silver not black. He grabbed ahold of Killi's hair again and pulled his head back. "I got this from the last elf that I found. Time to put it to good use." He made a small cut just below Killi's left eye, blood leaked down his face. He then started to cut away at his hairline. "Maybe I should scalp you?" He started to dig the tip of the knife under Killi's skin sawing at it. Killi started to moan but then the orc stopped. "I changed my mind." Smiling he put the blade behind Killi's ear. "Let's see how you look without this."

Killi's eyes went wide once more as he tried to move his head back and away from the knife. "No…no no." He felt the pressure on the back of his ear. He couldn't see anything for the blood that was pouring in his eye from his head wound.

* * *

"We have to go after him! Why didn't you chase after him?!" Filli asked giving his uncle a hard shove in the chest.

"I didn't see him take Killi!" Thorin punched Filli in the cheek. "And how dare you shove me! You little brat!"

"You let them take him!" Filli got back in Thorin's face tears in his eyes face cherry red.

"Me? I wasn't here you were, it is your fault!" Thorin was outraged that his oldest nephew dared to speak to him in such a way. He grabbed Filli by the arm giving it a squeeze.

"The longer you two fight the longer it will be that Killi will be on his own!" Balin said walking over to them. "It is no one's fault. Now let's get a move on."

Filli shook his arm free of Thorin's grip look at his uncle in an apologetic look.

"Let's get a move on." Thorin said looking to his men. "Let's hurry before something bad happens."

The dwarfs ran in the direction that the orc had taken off in. They stopped in front of a large stone cave not seeing an opening Thorin looked back at them. "Let's split up. Find where the opening is."

Thorin, Filli, Gandalf, Dwalin, and Balin went one way the rest another. They walked around the cave for five minutes Thorin and Filli getting frustrated not finding anything. "Let's go the other way."

Filli turned around hearing something behind him. He thought it was a yell, and it sounded a lot like his brother. "Killi?" He walked over toward the wall and suddenly the ground gave way under him as he let out a yelp.

Thorin heard his nephew and turned around. "Filli!" But he was nowhere to be seen, only Gandalf stood there looking at the ground. He ran to where he last saw him and there was a large flat square medal plate on the ground. It must have been covered up and Filli didn't see it. Thorin walked around on in trying to get it to open again. "Do you see a latch or anything?" He looked to Dwalin and Balin.

Dwalin took a step forward and the ground opened under Thorin will a yell of shock he disappeared.

"Looks like you found it." Balin said walking over to stand on the medal. "I'm ready."

Dwalin looked at him shaking his head. "Let me go. Someone needs to get the others. And it's not going to be me." Dwalin gave his brother a light push. "Out of the way." He urged brushing his brother's arm.

Gandalf took his spot next to him. "I'll go too."

Balin shook his head. "I'll see you two in a little while. Go find the lad." He smiled stepping on the latch watching his brother and the wizard disappear.

_lots of bad stuff happening_


	3. Warning!

_**Warning! This is not the real chapter. Killi dies! This is for me and the ones who like death and sadness.** I wrote this because I couldnt help myself. I'm super happy with the way it turned out! XD Its sad, hurtful, and you might need a tissue. I posted it cause my computer has a bad habit of eating my stuff to where its gone. So that is why I posted two chapters so yall could see them both. Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter! It was awsome to know that someone liked my fic!_

_The real chapter is in the next page. My mom read it and wanted to throw orc shit at me! :O I ducked. This is the sadest Fic I have done _

* * *

With a flick of the orcs wrist Killi's ear was no more. Killi let out a painful howl. The bigger orc walked over seeing the ear on the sand he picked it up. "Fless." He smiled popping it in his mouth, he chewed the grisly ear.

Killi watched the disgusting orc eat his ear, gagging he lowered his head emptying what little he had in his stomach. The smaller orc looked down at his boot seeing the mess he snarled. "Bahd gazat!"

He grabbed ahold of Killi's jaw and slashed his knife down his face from the top of his eye brow to his jaw. "You will learn to keep your mouth shut!"

Killi shut his eyes crying, the pain was becoming unbearable. His headache was coming back with vengeances this time and his face was becoming numb. He could feel the blood from his ear running down his neck and he could hear the blood rushing though his veins. He was starting to loose faith that he would be saved in time.

The bigger orc came over to Killi looking at his shoulder, he poked at it. "H'gralp." He took the knife from his follower and sliced a piece of flesh off of the muscled part of Killi's shoulder. He licked the blade staring at the piece he just cut off Killi and started to lick it. Smiling he said, "Gug." Before popping that two in his mouth chewing on the soft flesh. "You taste so good…tender." He walked back over to the dwarf licking his lips.

Killi's eyes were still closed trying to think of the good times he had with his brother. He remembered laughing as the two pulled a prank on Thorin when they were young teens. He tried to concentrate on that thought as he felt the orc grab at his chest. He opened his eyes blinking so he could see a little better though the blood that covered his eyes. The orc grabbed at his peck cutting into it, he cut a jagged square as he ripped the flesh free of his muscle. It hurt so bad he could hear his flesh rip is it was pulled off.

Killi's eyes shut again his face tightening from the pain making his face wounds hurt more. He wanted to die so bad, he knew he shouldn't be thinking that but he couldn't stop himself. The pain was getting worse and he didn't think it would ever stop. And when it did he would be so badly scarred that he would never want to go out in public. The only good thing would be that no one would think he looked like a youngling again. Instead he'd be Filli's ugly brother who followed him and Thorin around. To be pitied, and never looked directly in his ravaged face.

He found himself sobbing again but at the moment he didn't care. He hoped that if he didn't make it that his uncle would avenge him and make these orcs pay. And he hoped his brother would be ok without him, because he knew he wouldn't do well if Filli had died. They meant the world to each other and he couldn't picture a time he wasn't with Filli.

Once the bigger orc was done with his small snack he looked at the smaller one. "H'gralp Morrunt?"

Morrunt nodded out stretching his hand for the knife. The bigger one gave it over and he cut into Killi's rib peeling off a good two inch strip. He popped it into his mouth chewing the tender bloody piece. It tasted a little salty on the skin part but oh so tender and coppery on the inside. "Umm."

Killi let out a moan coughing up the blood that was making its way down his throat from his missing tooth. Blood leaked out of his mouth again dribbling down his chin, his mouth was slightly open his face feeling weak. He felt one of the orcs hand rub from his lower lip to his chin.

"Having trouble with your mouth are you? We should fix that for you."

Killi looked up to see Morrunt looking at him licking the blood that he had just wiped off his chin off his fingers. Killi's stomach felt like it was turning and bile rose in his throat once again. He swallowed several time trying to keep the burning sensation down. Morrunt looked to his leader. "You want to help Zoduz?"

Zoduz shook his head the look on his face saying he was having enough fun watching.

Morrunt waved his stolen elf knife in front of Killi's face. He ran the tip down Killi's neck tracing it down the middle of his chest stopping an inch above his bellybutton. He pushed the tip of it into Killi's skin twisting it.

Killi tried moving back but the pole wouldn't allow it. Morrunt pulled the blade back out licking it. "Hosh." It said pushing his long dirty finger in Killi's new wound.

Killi could feel the orcs finger moving around under his skin flicking his organs. The feeling was strange, but it still hurt like hell. Morrunt pulled his finger back out looking at it smiling like had an idea he turned around walking over to the table. Killi could see the bigger orc watching him from where he stood near the stone table. He looked board his arms were crossed over his naked chest. Morrunt returned with a bottle of white powder. He opened it up and poured it over his wet bloody finger. Smiling he stuck his finger back in Killi's wound.

Killi almost immediately let out a scream as whatever the orc put on his finger burned his insides. Morrunt pulled his finger out wiping it on his growing cloth not daring to lick it. The feeling in his stomach spread to his chest making it hard to breath. He looked at the orc eyes red as tears ran down his face. His face was wet with blood and sweat and his mouth hung open. He felt his limbs going numb, he could no longer feel the end of his finger tips and his chest was starting to feel cold.

Morrunt went behind him grabbing ahold of his head pulling it back. "Glob, you're going to die." He said in Killi's good ear like he didn't think Killi had known.

Everything was fading away, his vision was blurred and he could hear his heartbeat getting slower. But there was a sudden sound, but it sounded so far away. It was unfair that he had to die as such a young age.

"Ack!" He heard Morrunt yell, the pressure of the orc hold his head up left and his head fell limp his chin resting on his chest.

He could hear rustling and swords clinging together as a battle went on. He was too weak now to hold his head up so he couldn't see what was going on. But he thought he heard his brother's voice, he couldn't make out what he said though. Soon after he felt someone touch the side of his cheek and his chin gently lifting his head up. He could almost make out a face as he started to blink sluggishly trying to get his vision better. Slowly his brother's face came into view and a smile emerged on Killi's face. "Fi…" He tried to say his brother's name but it was becoming too hard to keep his eyes open so he let them close.

He could hear a rope being cut free as one of his arms suddenly fell back to his side followed by the other and he was lowered to the ground. "Hurtss." He opened his eyes to look up at his brother trying to muster a smile but he couldn't feel his face any longer so he had no idea if he had managed it. He tried to speak but nothing came out, just a strangled sound. He could hear his brother speaking to him but it sounded muffled. He closed his eyes again knowing that that was the last time he would ever get to see his brother face again. He wished so badly that he could hear what his brother was saying, and he wished he could see his brother many more times. It sucked. He would not get to tell his brother goodbye, and he wouldn't be able to tell him that he loved him and his uncle. He hoped they knew how he felt. He thought he felt a tear slide down his face not knowing if it was his brother's or his own.

Thorin and Filli rushed in seeing the two orcs in the room, one was behind Killi holding his head up. Filli let out a war cry as he ran at the bigger of the two orcs he saw. It had no time to draw his sword as Filli jabbed his own into its heart. It let out a cry as Filli withdrew his sword kicking the almost dead orc to the sandy ground.

Thorin took care of the other one but he dropped his goblin cleaver as he saw the state Killi was in. "My Duran." He whispered going to Killi's tied wrist.

Filli ran to his brother grabbing his face lightly lifting it up to look at his face. Tears came to his eyes as he looked at the mess his brothers face was in. "Killi?" Killi's eyes met his and he looked like he was trying to smile but Filli wasn't sure. He heard his name leave his brothers lips as his eyes closed. "No. Killi. Open your eyes, stay with me…Please?"

"Hurtss." Filli heard this brother say his eyes slowly opening. Filli let out a small cry as he watched his brother start to slip away, a tear slipped off the end of his nose lading on his brother's face. "Gandalf, do something please!" Filli begged the tall wizard but Gandalf shook his head sadly.

"I can't do anything for him. He's too far gone, and it looks as if he was poisoned." Gandalf looked down tears coming to his eyes. Filli was breaking his hear, it was heartbreaking as it was watching Killi die.

Thorin kneeled down next to his nephews tears coming to his eyes. He looked Killi over, he had no shirt on and he was covered in blood and sweet. His chest had horrific markings, blood was pouring from a hole that was above Killi's bellybutton. The blood seemed to be mixed with black ooze. Killi's face was a mess of cuts and bruises and Thorin moved some of Killi's hair to get a better look. "They cut his ear off." He said sadly. He ran his hand down Killi's face trying to comfort him but being mindful of the cuts.

Filli held his brother closer as he started to cry. He felt his soul break as he watched his brother's breath become less and less. He kicked himself for letting the orcs take his brother. If he had just been a better fighter. He knew this would haunt him for the rest of his life. What little bit of life he had left, it would be filled with guilt and sadness along with a big empty spot. He looked down at his brother's chest as saw that it was no longer moving. "Nooo. No!" He held his brother in a tighter embrace rocking him and his brother back in fourth.

Thorin watched Filli rock himself and his brother. Killi's face was snow white his lips blue. He didn't know what to do or say his whole body felt numb. He rose up on his feet, turning on Gandalf. "What good are you oh mighty Gandalf! " He grabbed his robes, and stared up at him. "My boy doesn't deserve this. You can stand there and look at him and do nothing? Wizard! You will fix him, now! You said you would do anything to help me." Tears ran down his bearded face, as he faced the only one who could possibly save his nephew. "Please."

Filli looked up at him, eyes red and puffy, nose running and face red. "I'll do anything, give anything. Just save my little brother." His voice rough from tears, and deep sobs that still shook his slender frame.

"I can't do it. I'm so sorry. He's too far gone." Gandalf stood up looking down at Killi sad he turned around unable to look at him any longer. Filli's begging broke his heart, he was so young and yet he already lost so much. He felt ashamed that he couldn't save the young dwarfing.

"You worthless piece of dirt! Get out of here!" Thorin yelled watching the wizard go he grabbed Killi's hand and started to cry again. The sounds of Filli crying broke his heart more, he kissed Killi's cold hand. "I'm so sorry son." Speech had become impossible as he began to cry hopelessly, one hand on Filli's arm.

* * *

_Please dont give up on this story, and dont throw things at me._


	4. Killi is safe

_**REDONE **The real one for you awesome reviewers! Thanks for reviewing the last chap. :) Yall made me so happy. **I wasnt happy with this chapter so I redid it, Hope it reads better. **Sorry for the mistakes I can't seem to catch them all._

* * *

Thorin, Filli and the other two ran down the dark cave, there was very little light so it was hard to see. They could hear voices talking and they heard a yell that they knew belonged to Killi. "Hurry!" Thorin yelled running a little faster, Filli picked up speed too passing Thorin. Turning a corner he lost his footing and slid on the sand. He tried to catch himself on the rocks but he saw a rocks coming up to meet him. Thorin grabbed his nephew catching him by the arm before he hit his head on the rocks. "Watch yourself."

Filli nodded running in the direction of the laughter that bounced off the walls and they saw light from a fire just up ahead.

They stopped once they had their eyes on the orcs and Killi. Thorin looked at the two orcs with fire in his eyes, one of them had his back to them the other held Killi's head while he had a knife to his ear. Killi's face was scrunched up in pain. Thorin felt anger rush through his veins when his eyes set on all the blood that was on his nephews skin.

Filli wasn't going to just stand there any longer, he knew the orc intended to cut his ear off. He ran at the orc that held his brother eyes only on him, not seeing the lead orc that was in the shadow watching. "Aghh!" He yelled as he drew his sword aiming to kill Morrunt.

"Grrraaahhh!" Zoduz yelled grabbing ahold of the dagger that was laying on the stone table. After grabbing it he started running after Filli raising the dagger above his head.

Thorin drew his sword. "NO!" Not wasting any time he ran at Zoduz striking him across the back. The big orc yelled out arching its back, turning around he tried thrusting his dagger into Thorin's midsection. But the king was too quick as he dodged to the left swiping his goblin cleaver across the orcs hand. The orcs hand dropped to the ground as it let out a horrified scream. As Zoduz grabbed his arm Thorin took his head stopping its screams. Black blood squirted from its neck covering Thorin's long beard. He turned around looking to see if his oldest nephew was ok. Filli stood there looking down at the orc that tried to end his brother. Its stomach was gapped open revealing its black guts. Filli had ended its life with a stab to its neck, Thorin nodded in acceptance. pride shining in his eyes.

Filli turned away from him going to his brothers side. Killi's head hung low his chin resting on his upper chest. He reached a hand out grabbing ahold of Killi's chin lifting it up carefully. "Killi."

"Fil?" Killi slurred trying to move.

"Yes it's me, open your eyes Killi." He nodded at Thorin when he saw he was cutting Killi's wrist free. He wrapped his arms around Killi's midsection readying himself for his brother's full weight. Once Thorin cut the rope that was holding Killi up his feet gave way and Filli lowered them both to the sand.

Thorin knelt beside his two nephews taking in Killi's wounds. He had a nasty burn on his upper shoulder and cuts and bruises along with whip marks covering his chest. It hurt to look at Thorin shook his head sadly. He hoped Gandalf could heal it all, he managed to look away and focused on Killi's face instead. Filli was stroking the side of Killi's face trying to sooth him. Killi's hair was a mess of blood and tangles; it even looked like he might have slight hair loss in the front. Dry and wet blood covered what appeared to be a nasty cut along his hair-line.

Filli looked up at his uncle tears in his eyes. "Look at what they did to him." His heart broke for his brother as he looked at all that the orcs had done to him.

"Filli."

Filli looked back down seeing his brother's eyes were open. "Killi!" Filli could have jumped for joy had Killi not been lying in his lap. He was so glad to see his brothers eyes, even though they showed the pain he was in. Killi started to look around eyes full of fear. "It's ok brother, they're dead. You're safe." He knew the worry his brother was feeling.

Killi let out a long breath. "Hurts." He whispered grabbing at his naked chest hissing when his fingers brushed against the welts the whip had left over one of his cuts. He tried to look down at them but found his body didn't want to work. His head felt very heavy, but he knew he was in his brother's lap and it felt good. He could feel the fur from his brother's jacket on his back. He closed his eyes it felt good to know he was saved from his horrific nightmare, and now safe in his brothers arms.

Thorin looked up from his nephews and up at Gandalf who stood there watching. "Heal him." He demanded of the gray wizard.

Gandalf, who had been standing there now stared at Thorin angrily. "I was planning on it." But his expressions quickly changed to one of understanding. "Thorin." He said softly, reaching out his hand to touch the Dwarf kings shoulder. "I have not the best of healing potions at the moment. But I will do my best. Over time he will look good as new."

"Gandalf, please heal him." Filli looked up at him with pleading eyes. He didn't want his brother in pain. He wished he could take Killi's spot but he couldn't.

"Filli, my boy." He looked down at Killi. "I will do my best."

Thorin looked at Killi who now had his eyes closed and he gently touched his cheek. "It'll be alright boy. You aren't done giving me grey hairs yet young one." He lowered his head to lean it on Killi's. It was the closest to a hug that he would allow for the time being.

Gandalf lowered himself next to the three. He reached out one hand placing it on Killi's head whispering something. "He will sleep peacefully now as we get him out of here."

Filli gathered his smaller brother in his arms now that he was asleep. Thorin helped him stand and they arranged the young Dwarf so he was in his uncle's arms. "Lead the way." Thorin told his oldest.

They look longer than they thought it would take to find a way out. But once they did they made their way back to camp leaving Dwalin to find the rest of the group. "Hurry! Don't want any more of you to end up...gone." Thorin said as he looked down at the young dwarf in his arms feeling sad.

Back at the camp { cause I'm tired of watching them walk around and look at the trees in my head and I'm to lazy to write it.} _authors note!_

Filli laid out his bedroll and took out a blanket placing it over the bed roll, he wanted to make it as comfortable as possible for his brother. He waited for his uncle to bring his brother over.

Thorin laid Killi down as gently as he could. "Someone get some water boiling?" He told no one in particular.

Gandalf shook his head, he came back with a bucket of steaming water.

"That was fast." Thorin took the bucket from the wizard setting it on the ground next to Killi's prone form.

"Like majic." Gandalf said handing Thorin a cleaning cloth.

Thorin wrung the cloth out in the warm hot water and once it was nice and clean he started to clean Killi's chest wounds.

Filli grabbed another cloth and started on Killi's face. His face had dirt, sweat, and blood all over his face. He started on a small cut that was under his left eye. Filli moved his brother's hair to get a better look and saw that Killi's scalp was moving around unnaturally. He moved closer to get a better look and saw the mess Killi's scalp was in. Just where his hair-line started his skin was a jagged mess. He pulled his brother's hair back he could see what he was pretty sure was bone. And blood soon poured from the wound once more. Filli turned his head gagging at the sight taking his hand off. His heart rate speed up and he would hear the blood rushing in his ears.

Thorin looked up at the sound. "What's wrong?" He stopped cleaning Killi's wounds.

Filli pointed at his brother's head. "His hair."

Thorin looked but Killi's hair had fallen back in his face covering up the mess. The only thing Thorin could see was a slight bald spot from where the orcs had ripped some hair out. "It will grow back."

Filli shook his head. "Not that. This." He lifted Killi's hair again.

Thorin moved back feeling sick. "Gandalf! Come here." He tried to keep his voice as strong and calm as he could, for his eldest nephew.

Gandalf kneeled down on the other side of Killi. Filli showed him the ugly cut. "Can you heal that?"

"I'll see what I can do." He smiled down at the young dwarf. Filli looked so worried for his brother that it made Gandalf's heart clinch in his chest. It made him wish he would have had an elder brother growing up. He put his hand over Killi's forehead and chanted something so low the two dwarfs couldn't hear him. Light started to shine under Gandalf's hand. He sat back taking a deep breath.

Filli leaned in close to his brother's face pulling his hair back to have a look. "Wow." The only thing that was still visible was a small red line where the gap was. He looked up at the wizard. "Could you do that with all of them?"

Gandalf looked at Filli's pleading eyes. "I can't, not right now. It makes me very weak and tired. I need to go rest. Let me know when he wakes."

Thorin put a hand on his kin's shoulder. "Better one than none." He smiled sadly giving Killi's shoulder a pat.

Once they started to clean Killi up again he started to stir. "Killi?" Filli put his hand on the side of his brother's now clean cheek.

Killi started to thrash around kicking out hitting Thorin in the side. Filli grabbed his brother's shoulders not caring at the moment about his wounds. "Stop. Brother, you're safe. Calm down." He stated humming in hope that it would calm his brother down.

Killi's eyes slowly started to open. "Stop." He whispered pushing Filli's hand away.

"It's me." Filli said running a hand through his brother's hair.

"Hurts." Killi ran the tips of his fingers over his chest letting out a cry.

"I know it does, I know. Everything will get better, and I'm here for you." He watched his brother lift his head to look at his own chest.

Killi's mouth was so dry it was hard to speak his tongue still felt swollen from whatever the orcs had put in his mouth. "Thirss.." He tried to talk but it hurt too much as he started to cough. When he was done he felt his brother lifting his head and he felt warm liquid on his lips. He opened his eyes to see his uncle was pushing a cup to his face. He drank greedily feeling the warmth hit his stomach, but he suddenly felt sick and pulled his head away. "Agh." He moaned turning his head what little water he drank coming back up. He felt a hand rubbing circles on the middle of his back, it was warm against his cold skin. His body started to shake and he became cold. He looked down at his the liquid mess he had made. It was on Filli's boot and the side of his thigh. "Sorry." He whispered to his brother.

"Don't worry about it." Filli said as he smiled down at his brother. He ruffled his hair before shifting his brother so that he was now lying on his back. "You need to rest." He rolled up a spare jacket in a ball and put his under his brother head for a pillow. "But after we bandage your wounds." Filli smiled down at his sick brother.

"How bad do I look?" Killi asked reaching up his left hand to touch his face. But then stopped to look at the end of his fingers. They were swollen and two of his finger nails were black, and the pain when he tried to move them was awful. Thinking back to how it happened made him want to be sick again. He let out a moan as he turned his head away from his brother. "I don't wanna look like this."

"Killi, you don't look that bad. And what wounds you have now they will heal. The worse case to happen would be small scarring. No one will see them." He paused looking at his brother feeling his hurt. "And besides scars tell stories, and they made you look like one bad dwarf. The girls will love you!" Filli couldn't help but smile at his comment.

"But I have a bald spot. My hair wont ever grow back." Killi said looking up at his big brother with sad puppy eyes while he rubbed the spot where the orcs had ripped at.

"Dont worry Killi, it will grow back. I promise." Filli patted Killi's good arm.

"But my hair grows so slow...I cant ever grow a beard right!" Killi looked like he was going to cry.

Filli knew it bothered his brother a lot that he was the only one in their company that didn't have a beard. Not really even a start of one. "Well if it doesn't I will have Dwalin pull out a chunk of my hair so we will match." Filli have it done too no matter how much he loved his hair. He would do it for his brother if it made him feel better, his brother came before his pride.

"Thanks Filli." Killi knew his brother was trying to make him feel better and it was working, untill he thought back to what the orcs did to him. He just wished the memories would go away and the wounds to disappear. He looked back at his brother and seeing Filli smiling made him feel a lot better. His brother always seemed to be so stong it made him want to be just like him. He was just glad his brother was by his side. He knew his brother and uncle would never leave him in that cave.

* * *

_I like the ending to this one. Next chap will have brotherly bonding and cudddles. :) I'll try to make it as sweet and mushy as I can, thank you for reading! **And I now realise that Killi and Filli's names are spelled wrong but my computer keeps changing it making it have 2 l's. Please bear with me untill I can get it changed.**_


	5. Thorin mushy?

_Doesnt go with the story that good but i wanted a nice Thorin moment. Killi catches a favor, and is strange. And he's so sweet! Thanks to the few who reviewed the last chapter! You gals are awesome! The sweetness just for ya'll. Sorry its short. Posting now cause I work early tomorrow and wont be able to in the morning. Enjoy!_

* * *

Filli fell asleep once he and Thorin got Killi's wounds cleans and wrapped. Thorin however did not fall asleep. He had his back against a tree trunk that was the closet to his nephews. He figured he'd watch over the two of them. Killi for sure since he seemed to be the one who found trouble. Or maybe it was trouble that followed him around? Either way it was an unfair thing for his little nephew. He watched his nephew's sleep he could hear soft snores coming from the two.

He looked over to where his men lay scattered about. They had returned about an hour after Killi had been found. They got lost looking for an opening in the big cave. Ori had gotten his foot stuck in some kind of a hold that he said suddenly appeared in the ground. And on their way back they told Thorin they got lost again, saying the trees looks a lot different in the blackest of the night. They used the stars to find their way back.

Thorin was mad at them cause to him it felt like a bunch of lies to cover up not wanting to help out. He knew it wasn't true but his mind was so mad about everything that had happened in a day's period. He wanted to think the worst of his men, and thoughts of what could have happened to his nephew played in his head. What if he had gotten there too late? Or if he had only ran faster Killi would not have gotten tortured in the first place. But thinking back he knew he couldn't have ran any faster. He knew he had gone over his limits with the speed he did do. His legs hurt so badly now from the strain he had put on them. They had never worked so hard at trying to get somewhere since he was able to walk.

He knew the thoughts he was thinking were dumb but he was trying not to think about today. He saw Killi start to move around. It sounded like he was whispering to someone so Thorin got up to check on him.

Killi's eyes were partly open and he was looking off to the distance. "I don't want to go."

Thorin looked over at Filli thinking he was talking to his brother but Filli was asleep.

"What if uncle catches us?" Killi said swatting at the air. "Stop throwing your food at me please."

"Killi, boy wake up." Thorin placed a hand on his nephew's cheek rubbing his thumb down it.

Killi tried to focus on his uncle's face but a strange happy look showed up on his face suddenly. "Mother!"

Thorin's eyes went wide looking down at him shocked. "What?"

"Oh Mother, you do not know how much I've missed you!" Killi threw his arms around Thorin's shoulders. "I thought you to be dead." He squeezed Thorin tightly smiling like a crazy goose. "Uncle has taken such good care of Filli and me. You should be so proud."

Thorin was so shocked at his nephew's behavior that he didn't know what to do. The only thing coming to mind was to hold him and go along with it. But he had no idea what to say so he stayed silent holding onto the young man. He could feel the heat coming from Killi as he held him. 'A fever' Thorin thought as he pulled the younger man closer. He must have not gotten the wounds as clean as he should have but then again orcs were nasty creatures.

"I know, but its ok now. We helped uncle get back our land!" Killi said proudly to what he thought was his mother.

Thorin pulled Killi away from him looking at his face. Killi's head was wet and his eyes feverish and they had dark circles under them. It was strange to see his nephew having a one way conversation with himself. But it was better for him to have delusions of his mother than memories of orcs, Thorin was happy with that.

"What? What do you mean you have to leave?" Killi looked at Thorin shocked tears were starting to form in his eyes. "Please don't leave me. You haven't even talked to Filli yet." He gave Thorin pleading eyes, and then he turned his head to look at his sleeping brother. "Filli." He whispered reaching over to shake him but someone grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't wake him sweety." Thorin said in as low of a voice as he could. "Let's not wake him, he needs his sleep." It felt so weird calling his nephew sweety but he didn't want Filli to wake up since he needed the sleep. He knew Filli didn't want to sleep as it were, he wanted to stay up and keep an eye out for his brother.

"Yea I suppose you're right mother, that battle was quite long and tiring. You're so thoughtful and lovely mother." Killi looked back at what he thought was his mother with loving eyes.

Thorin thought it was sweet, he wished his sister was still around to see it. It made him sad knowing that she wasn't. "You should get some sleep. You look tired." Thorin found it odd that Killi thought he was his mother, they looked nothing a like nor sounded alike.

"I love you." Killi said unexpectedly pulling Thorin in for another hug.

Thorin didn't know what to say or do again. This was the strangest thing that had ever happened to him, but once again he played along. "I love you too."

"Goodbye mother, I'll see you again one day." Killi whispered in his uncle's ear.

Soon Thorin could hear Killi's slow even breaths as he fell asleep. Killi was still in his arms cuddled up and Thorin didn't want to wake him so he just sat there holding him. He rested his chin on Killi's head and after a while his legs began to fall asleep but he wasn't going to move in fear of waking him up.

* * *

_Loved how this came out. Mushy in all the right ways XD_


End file.
